It's Always Darkest Before Dawn
by theone007
Summary: KPTerminator crossover I'm tired of the movies always taking place in the past this takes place during the war with the machines.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or the Terminator robots.

(Kim and Ron were walking through the halls of Middleton High. When the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator.)

Kim: (Talking to wade) What's up Wade.

Wade: Drakken again, he has some weird robotic activity at his underground base outside of Middleton. 

Ron: Is that all?

Wade: Unfortunately not he has somehow stolen one third of the United States nuclear weapons.

Kim and Ron: That's very bad.

Kim: Thanks Wade. Ron lets go.

Ron: Aww I had a date with Yori tonight.

Kim: The girl that moved from Japan?

Ron: I met her when I went there.

Kim: Oh.

(Kim and Ron were half a mile away from Drakken's base.  When they snuck inside they saw a very bad sight. Drakken was working on what would be considered a supercomputer. There are also several robots with mini guns on their "arms" They had numbers written on them like T-1, T-2, T-3 and so on.)

Kim: This is bad.

Ron: I know, those droids look very bad.

(Kim and Ron were listening in on Drakken talking to Shego.)

Dr.D: Shego as soon as Skynet goes online it will control these robots to help me conquer the world.

Shego: Yeah but why are we underground? 

Dr.D: Because when the nukes fall we will be fine.

(Kim and Ron jump out and surprise them.)

Kim: I don't think so Drakken.

Ron: Uh but I have to ask how many nukes did you guys steal anyway?

Drakken: About 30 or 35 (looks at Shego) right?

(Shego then nods her head.)

Kim: When does Skynet go online anyway?

Drakken: Its already online.

Shego: Uh problem.

Drakken: What is it?

(Drakken then notices that the T-1 robots are online. They are looking like they are going to fire on them.)

Wade: Kim! Find shelter NOW!! Whatever Drakkens doing the nuclear bombs have fired at Russia. Russia is preparing to fire its arsenal at us. 

Drakken: oops.

(That's all Drakken got to say as the mini guns bullets ripped through him and Shego. Kim and Ron then took cover.)

Ron: I'm glad Rufus didn't see this.

Kim: Well I hope we survive long enough to get out of here.

Wade: Get to my house now I have an underground bunker installed.

Kim: Alright.

(Somehow Kim and Ron got to Wade's home before the bombs hit.)

Wade: I'm sorry but I couldn't get to your parents they couldn't get here.

Kim and Ron: Oh no.

Wade: Anyway what exactly was there?

(Wade notices they have shocked and scared faces.)

Ron: (noticing Kim was still scared.) There were robots that had  mini guns on their arms. There…

(Ron was then cut off as the sudden shockwaves got through.)

Ron: Their here.

Wade: I hope others survive.

(Ron and Wade didn't even notice that Kim was surprisingly sitting on the ground with her head down.)

Ron: Kim are you alright?

Kim: …

Ron: Kim please answer me.

Kim: (quietly) What if we are the only survivors does it end there?

Ron: Kim when this part is over I doubt this whole thing is over.

Kim: Why do you say that?

Ron: Because I keep thinking that Skynet isn't gone that those machines are going to rise.

TBC

Authors notes: Okay I'm at writers block on my other stories so I wrote this one. Plus I just got done watching T3 Rise of the Machines and T2 Judgment Day. CYA


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or the terminator robots.  
  


(Ron, Kim, and Wade were sitting in his underground base looking through the place.)

Kim: Ron do you really think that Skynet isn't dead.

Ron: Kim that was a supercomputer that was designed to take over the world. Of course Drakken must have thought of this and put it in a mountain. He must have thought about putting a protective barrier around it.

Wade: Ron you don't know how right you are. 

Ron: What?

Wade: Skynet was actually a top-secret project from the U.S. military. Drakken reprogrammed it to attack humans. Unfortunately for him he didn't specify that he shouldn't get killed.

(All of a sudden there was a static noise coming from Wade's built in radio.)

Person on radio: This is Steve Barkin from the underground complex of Middleton High. Is anyone there?

Ron: I didn't know there was an underground complex in school.

Kim: They installed it during the cold war.

Ron: (while walking toward the radio.) Oh.

Kim: Ron what are you doing.

Ron: I'm going to talk to them he might know what to do. (On radio now.) Mr. Barkin you don't know how good it is to here your voice.

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable is that you?

Ron: Yes.

Mr. Barkin: What happened what's going on?

Ron: A supercomputer called Skynet launched nukes at Russia. Is every student there?

Mr. Barkin: I don't believe it Skynet turned on us.

Ron: Whoa whoa time out you knew about Skynet.

Mr. Barkin: Yes I did.

Ron: Mr. Barkin Kim still doesn't believe that Skynet is still online. Can you please tell her it is?

Mr. Barkin: Skynet wouldn't allow itself to be shut down that is why a heavily armed and armored area protects it.

Kim: My god what have we done.

Ron: Mr. Barkin please tell me you have weapons there.

Mr. Barkin: Why do you want to know?

Ron: You really don't think Skynet thinks were done for right?

Mr. Barkin: For once your right. I have M-16s here to supply a small army. Some grenades, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, pod mounted mini guns, M60s, that's about it.

Ron: That will be enough for now.

Kim: Mr. Barkin are my parents there? 

Mr. Barkin: Yeah there here. They want to talk to you.

(Kim then sits down and starts talking to her parents while Ron went to talk to Wade.)

Ron: Wade please tell me you have this place linked to the school.

Wade: Yeah I do. Why do you want to head there?

Ron: To see if we can start getting organized we have about a year or two before the fallout clears out. But I want to get started now.

Wade: All right Ron.

(Wade pushes a button and a large steel door opens up leading to a large hallway.)

Ron: Thanks Wade.

Wade: No problem. Do you want Kim to go with you?

Ron: No you watch over her all right.

Wade: Ok Ron see you soon.

(Ron then walks down the hallway. Getting to the school in less then 20 minutes. He opens up a small door leading into a very large area where a lot of people were sitting or standing. He sees several people he recognizes like Josh Mankey, Tara, Bonnie, and Yori. He is mainly looking for Mr. Barkin to look at the weapons arsenal. But instead went to Yori.)

Ron: Hello Yori.

Yori: (Turns around) Ron-san your alive!

Ron: Yep.

Yori: Thank god.

(Yori then hugs Ron.)

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable how did you get here?

Ron: Through Wade's tunnels.

Mr. Barkin: Okay.

Ron: So do we have enough food and water for these people?

Mr. Barkin: I hope so.

(Ron then hears Mrs. Possibles voice calling him.)

Mrs. P: Ron I hope you're all right about your parents.

Ron: What about my parents?

Mrs. P: You mean you don't know?

Ron: Know what?

Mrs. P: They didn't make it. We heard their side of Middleton was totally demolished.

Ron: No no this can't be happening.

(Ron backs up to a wall repeating the same thing over and over again then slides to the ground.)

One year later.

(Mr. Barkin is walking through a hallway where several people were saluting him. He walked up some steps leading toward a large area. There are over 20 people with weapons of different kinds getting ready to head out. He stops and starts talking to one of the soldiers.)

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable you're surprisingly one of the best soldiers. Why is that?

(Ron looks like he has seen a lot of battles. He has a scar running down his left cheek. He also has a look of hate on him.)

Ron: Because my parents and Rufus were killed. Plus my girlfriend Yori was killed by one of the T-1 robots.

Flashback

(Ron and Yori were looking at the arsenal when they heard some shooting coming from the main entrance.)

Yori: (Loading an M-16 clip into her gun lets go Ron.

Ron: (Also loading a clip) Ok.

(They then run out to see a T-1 firing at people. Yori then runs at it and fires her M-16 at it not noticing one of the mini guns aiming at her.)

Ron: Yori look out!

(It was too late the gun fired every bullet ripping into her She was dead before she even hit the ground.)

Ron: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(Ron then fires every bullet he has at the T-1s head killing it. He then loads another clip into the M-16 and walks up to the robot and fires into it at point blank. Everyone notices the pure hatred on his face and in his eyes as he unloaded the clip into it.)

End Flashback

Ron: So basically I use my hatred toward the machines on the battlefield.

Mr. Barkin: That explains a lot.

(They then look at Bonnie who is running toward them with a scared expression on her face.)

Bonnie: We just heard that Skynet has come up with new robots and weapons.

Ron: What kind of robots?

Bonnie: We have several photos of the new infantry robots and there are some bigger ones too.

Mr. Barkin: Like what?

Bonnie: Like these. 

(She then hands Ron and Mr. Barkin the photos. One is of a huge looking robot.)

Ron: Tracked HK or Hunter Killer. I don't like the sound of that. The weapons are plasma guns on its arms and has tank tracks to make it move. It is 10 meters tall and is 20 meters in length and 10 meters in width. This thing is large.

(They then look at another photo of a supposed flying robot.)

Mr. Barkin: Aerial HK-model A4 Type 400c Series 400. Aerial HK great Skynet now has a flyer. Plasma turret on the underside oh that's just great.

(They then flip to the last photo.)

Ron: This is a different design. T-400 series. Instead of tracks it has legs. It carries a plasma weapon. This is an ugly S.O.B. Well we'll have to postpone the mission in order to study these things and see if there are any weaknesses.  

TBC

Authors Notes: Long chapter for me. Don't worry about the later terminator series they'll all be in here. This fic might not fit into the time line when the terminator series were released.


	3. Info

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Terminator stuff. That would be cool if I did though.

(Mr. Barkin is sitting in a room with several people in it.)

Mr. Barkin: I suppose you all know why you are all here.

Ron: Yep.

Kim: Sure.

Josh: Yeah.

Wade: Yes.

Mr. Possible: Yeah.

Mrs. Possible: Yes.

Mr. Barkin: Okay then that's settled. We have received some photos of some new machines Skynet has sent out.

(He then hands out the photos to all but Ron, who has seen them.)

Josh: My god this is bad.

Kim: Very.

Mr. Possible: Wait a minute plasma weapons what are those?

Mr. Barkin: I believe Wade here can answer that question.

(Wade then stands up and walks to where Mr. Barkin was standing.)

Wade: These weapons are a very nasty sort of weapons. If a human is hit it will practically kill them. If hit in the arm or leg the bolt will neatly amputate and cauterize a limb. A near miss will give a person a horrible third degree burn. Body armor is useless since this plasma is very hot. The bolts will get through armor like a hot knife through butter. Though luckily we have found caches of plasma weapons on the battlefield. 

(Wade then holds up a gun. It looked small and compact. A something that looked like a rifle magazine was in front of the trigger.)

Wade: I present to you the Westinghouse Model M25 Phased Plasma Rifle.

.

Ron: Uh is that top barrel the laser sight?

Wade: No the bottom one is the laser sight. The top one is the barrel itself.

Ron: Dang.

Wade: You have a choice of single pulse, three round pulses, to full automatic.

Kim: How many of these have we picked up.

Wade: About 40 to 50 maybe 60.

(Wade then holds up another gun this one smaller than the first.)

Wade: This is the Westinghouse Model M20-A Phased Plasma Carbine.

Ron: Let me guess that is the pistol of these things?

Wade: Yep.

Ron: Do we get plasma grenades?

Wade: Well let's see. Here the M83 heavy Canister Charge. When this thing blows it has an equivalent of 5 kilos of C-4 explosive.

(The explosive was in a cylinder looking thing.)

Wade: When activated the two sides light up. You have about 5 seconds to a whole minute.

Ron: Meaning you have to get out of there as quick as you can.

Wade: Right.

(Mr. Barkin then gets up.)

Mr. Barkin: Meeting adjourned.

(Everyone then walks out except for Mr. Barkin and Ron.)

Ron: Mr. Barkin, should we get going with our mission or do we have to wait till tomorrow?

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable, I don't know. Those ground and aerial HKs look very deadly.

Ron: Well those charges look like and sound like they'll take out a ground HK. We have some rocket launchers to take out those aerial HKs. The T-400 and T-1 and T-70 don't look like they'll survive several plasma blasts.

Mr. Barkin: Okay Stoppable you have 1 hour to get your squad armed and ready to go, you're dismissed.

TBC

Authors Note: The next chapter the first battle in this fic. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been looking for Terminator Dawn of Fate and no luck so far. I have also heard that there is a possibility of a T4 coming out don't know when though.


	4. Battle1

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Terminator. 

(Ron was walking through the base towards the barracks to get his squad ready. He stops in front of a door with his squads name on it. He opens it up and walks through.)

Ron: Okay everyone get up and get armed and ready to go we head out in about half an hour.

Everyone else: Yes sir.

Ron: Wait one other thing; here are your new weapons.

(Ron then hands them their plasma rifles and each at least one Canister Charge.)

Soldier1: Whoa what are these?

Ron: Plasma Rifles and Canister charges. You may want to take several clips of plasma rifle ammo because you only get 40 shots per clip.

All: Yes sir.

(When every one is ready the squad has 10 soldiers have rocket launchers the rest have plasma rifles. All have a canister charge.)

Ron: Is everyone ready?

All: Yes.

Ron: Then lets move out.

(They were on their way out of the front entrance, a door leading out to the battlefield away from Skynet. When Kim and Josh stopped them.)

Ron: What do you want?

Kim: You should stay and wait to see if we can find any weaknesses in the machines.

Ron: We'll find out soon enough.

Josh: You better listen to her.

Ron: Don't tell me what to do. I have had enough of you guys waiting. If we wait any longer the human race will die.

Kim: Ron please.

Ron: No Kim I'll see you soon.

(With that Ron and his squad left.)

Kim: I hope so.

(Ron emerged form their hideout and it still shocks him every time he leaves. The sky is just black. There are skeletons and skulls and cars just littering the ground. Buildings are in ruins everywhere. There is the smell of death everywhere. There is fire going on in some places. There are searchlights searching the ground easily showing off the sight of the machines of Skynet.)

Ron: Okay everyone destroy anything that Skynet has made. I want five groups of eight. Two rocket launcher guys in each group.

(After Ron and everyone split up Ron went ahead with his group and charged and took cover every few feet.)

Soldier1: It's quiet too…

Ron: Don't finish that.

Soldier1: Why?

Ron: That's very bad if you say that.

Soldier1: (still confused.) Yes sir.

Soldier2: We've got T-1s coming at three o'clock.

Ron: Shoot them.

(Ron and his group turned and fired at the approaching T-1s. Unfortunately the light from the plasma rifles attracted the attention of a squad of T-400s and a HK Tank.)

Ron: We've got company!

(His group started firing at the incoming machines. Though they took out the T-400s the Tank was still standing.)

Ron: Crap. 

(The Tank "saw" them and fired at the group.)

Ron: Take cover!

Soldier1: Hurry!

(Though several were too late. The blast from the cannon incinerated one. Another got his head incinerated. Getting run over killed two more.)

Ron: Lets get out of here!

Soldier1: Move out.

Ron: (Contacting Mr. Barkin.) HQ this is Ron we've been ambushed. We're on the run right now. I don't know about my other squad members but we lost four already.

Mr. Barkin: Okay regroup with the rest of your squad and get back here.

(Kim and her family and Josh walk into where Mr. Barkin was talking.)

Kim: What's wrong?

Mr. Barkin: Ron has been ambushed.

Mr. Possible: Has he had any casualties?

Mr. Barkin: Four already.

Tim and Jim: That's bad.

Mr. Barkin: Very. (To Ron) Keep in radio contact all right Stoppable.

Ron: Yes sir.

(Ron and the rest of his group are running away from the Tank. They lost two more people to the Tank and now its just him and another soldier.)

Ron: There's another group ahead. It looks like it hasn't suffered any losses.

(Somehow Ron has managed to lose the HK. He then runs up to the rest of the group.)

Ron: Looks like you guys didn't lose any body.

Group leader: We have this is all there is of our squad.

Ron: You're saying we have lost about thirty people in our entire squad.

Group leader: Yes sir.

Ron: I better radio in. (to Mr. Barkin) Mr. Barkin I have some bad news.

Mr. Barkin: What is it Stoppable

Ron: I have lost about thirty squad members.

Mr. Barkin: Oh god.

Kim: Tell him to get back here now.

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable get back here now. Hurry.

Ron: We'll try.

(Ron and everyone left started to sprint towards the base. Not hearing the Aerial HK following them.)

Ron: We're almost there.

(The Aerial HK then opened fire.)

Ron: Watch out!

(Unknown to him the radio was still on letting everyone back at base could hear everything.)

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable what's going on?

(Static is on the radio.)

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable can you hear me?

(The radio is silent)

Mr. Barkin: We've lost contact with them.

TBC

Authors Note: Okay about Ron being mad at Kim thing. Well lets just say she has been treating him like a baby after the news about Ron's parents deaths.


	5. Captured and Breakout

Disclaimer: Don't own KP or Terminator.

            ***Middleton H.Q.***

            Mr. Barkin, Kim, and her family are huddled around the radio. It has stayed silent for over an hour. About fifteen minutes later Kim gets up and leaves. Once she gets into a hallway she starts crying while slinking to the floor. She did this just as Bonnie walks over to her.

"Kim what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Bonnie I don't need this right now."

"Kim what happened?"

"It's…its Ron."

            Kim then starts crying even harder. Bonnie just looks concerned.

"Kim what about Ron"

"He was ambushed we heard him say Look out! But that's the last thing we heard before some static then silence. We haven't heard from him for more than an hour now."

"Oh god. Kim I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Bonnie."

"No problem Kim (Sobs slightly)."

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

"My brother was in that exact same squad."

"Oh Bonnie I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Kim. Lets go."

            Kim gets up and walks with Bonnie to inform the rest of the people of the news. Mr. Barkin then emerges from the communications room with a solemn look on his face. Along with Tim and Jim and their family. Mr. and Mrs. Possible hang back and start talking.

"I just don't believe it."

"Me neither I mean ever since this whole thing started Ron has seemed like family to us."

"You mean before this whole thing started."

"How are we going to get through this?" 

"I don't know. I just don't know."

            ***Meanwhile in an unknown area***

            There is a slightly small building with barbed wire fences and several guard towers. Several Aerial HKs  fly over this area. Several T-400s are stationed in the guard towers along with T-100s patrolling the area. Inside the building there is a small line of several cells with a T-400 guarding it. There are several people in each cell. In one of them is a Blonde boy with brown eyes. Across from him is a boy with brown hair and the same color of eyes as Bonnie's. The blonde boy is knocked out and lying on the ground. He then begins to wake up.

"Come on Ron wake up."

"Uh where am I?"

"Your in a human death camp sir."

"Sgt. Rockwaller is that you?!"

"Yeah it is sir."

"Nice to know at least someone else survived in my squad."

"Sir we're the last ones of it."

"Oh god."

"Sir do you know how we're going to get out of here?"

"I don't know. What are their defenses?"

"If I can remember right there are barbed wire fences. Several aerial HKs patrolling the area. Several guard towers along the perimeter with several T-400s in them. Over twenty T-100 units patrolling the area inside the perimeter. Plus the T-400 units that guard our cells. So I'd say about five aerial HKs, over fifty T-100s, and over fifty T-400s. Pretty much slim chances of escaping this area alive."

"Crap I don't think we'll be able to get out of here unless."

"Unless what sir?"

"Unless we use a little bit of stealth."

"How?"

"Just follow me and we'll go from there."

            Ron then gets up and walks to the bars of his cell and picks up a small rock and throws it at his cells guard. After the rock hits the guard it walks over and points it's gun at Ron. Ron acting quickly disables one of it's arms by ripping some wiring out of it. Ron then grabs the plasma gun and fires it at the T-400 killing it. He then fires into the cell lock and destroys the lock leaving the door open for them. He then walks out and shoots his gun into the heads of the remaining T-400s. Being free and seeing several other people in cells he then sets them free. He picks up a gun and hands it to Sgt. Rockwaller.

"I'll need your help to get out of here. Okay everyone whoever can fire one of these guns pick them up and get ready escape."

            After several small cheers the people then were silent. About five people out of the fifteen picked up the fallen guards guns. They then walked through several hallways destroying any T-100 or T-400 that got in the way. They finally got to the door that lead to the outside.

"Okay everyone were almost there so lets get ready to go."

"Sir I don't think we'll be able to get out of here alive."

"Maybe, maybe not but we have to try. Use any and all cover available. Lets move out!"

"You heard him everyone lets move!"

            Then everyone bursts out into the outside. Taking cover as they went they shot several T-400s out of the guard towers. They kept on advancing and destroying every single robot they saw. They lost two people all ready but they kept on going. Ron took cover behind an old car and surveyed the perimeter. Several guard towers were still occupied but they weren't any real threat. That's when he saw two aerial HKs flying towards them.

"Everyone lets get out of here quickly!"

            The remaining people then followed Ron as he ran towards his base. He looked behind him and saw two more join the other aerial HKs. Ron then looked ahead and started running full speed toward his base as quickly as he could. He then saw three T-400s walking around the entrance of the base. That was when everyone else caught up to him.

"Sir why did you stop?"

"Shh look ahead."

"That's too close. You don't think they found their way in do you?"

"I hope not."

"So what are we going to do?"

"You go around the left I'll take the right."

"Okay."

"Ready lets go!"

            Ron then goes right and gets so close to where he can see every single wire on the T-400. He raised his gun and fired two shots into the head of one as he saw to shots hit another in the head. He then fired one shot and hit the last T-400 in the head killing it. Ron then walks over to Sgt. Rockwaller.

"Good job."

"Thanks sir."

"Okay everyone lets head inside."

            Once they got inside the look of the place put horror on everyone's faces.

TBC

Authors Note: Everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while so here you go. And Cya.


End file.
